together
by advanceshippingforever
Summary: a cute little story i came up with


Tomorrow was going to be a very special day for May she was getting married. But something felt wrong about what she was doing she just didn't know what.

May: Ughh planning a wedding is hard

Drew: Hey are you done planning the wedding yet

May: no have you sent all the invitations yet

Drew smirks

Drew: yeah I sent all the invitations

May: okay I will finish the wedding preparations

Drew kisses May

Drew: goodnight

May: goodnight

May is thinking about that last kiss

May: That was weird I didn't feel any spark like I use to

May begins to feel weird and cannot stop thinking about Ash

May: Why can I not stop thinking about Ash lately the more I think about him the more this wedding feels like a mistake

**We will now go to Ash **

Pikachu: Pika pikachu (Ash what's wrong

Ash: pikachu I cannot stop thinking about her

?: you still thinking about May

Ash: yeah Wolf I think I love her

Wolf: did you hear she's getting married

Ash: what she's getting married to who

Wolf: who do you think Drew of course and I think he purposely didn't send us invitations because you like May and Drew and I have some bad history

Ash: well then its to late to tell May how I feel

Wolf: what are you talking about I'm going to make sure you tell May your feelings

Ash: how and why are you always trying to get me and May together

Wolf: I just know you and May belong together and I am going to get you in that wedding and let you tell May how you feel no matter what.

Ash: by the way how did you find out about the wedding

Wolf: Drew invited Zoey and she told me

Ash: but wouldn't Drew not invite her because she is your girlfriend

Wolf: Drew doesn't know that

**Back to Drew**

Drew: May Ash said he is not going to come

May: what why?

Drew: he said he was to busy to come see you get married and he didn't care enough

Mays eyes start to get wet

Drew: he also said he never wanted to see you again

May bursts out into tears and runs out of the room

May: why Ash why do you hate me

May cries all night until she falls asleep

**It is the day of the wedding and everyone is getting ready for the marriage**

**Both Ash and Wolf are at the entrance to the church but two guys walk out**

Guys: show us your invitation

Ash: We don't have invitations

Guys: then were afraid we cannot let you in

Wolf whispers to ash

Wolf: let me take of this

Wolf: eevee use return on both of them

Eevee knocks both of the guards out

Wolf: come on let's move it

Both Ash and Wolf run and get into seats right as the ceremony begins

**At the end of the ceremony**

May thinking: Why does this feel so wrong I love Drew don't I

Priest: Drew will you take May as your lovely wedded wife

Drew: I do

Priest: and May will you take Drew as your lovely wedded husband

May: Drew I

Wolf: WAIT!

Everyone stares at Wolf

Wolf: May before you answer that someone has something important to tell you

Drew: Wolf what are you doing here I didn't invite you security!

May: what Drew I told you to invite him

Ash dressed in a black cloak walks onto the alter and stands in front of May

May: Who are you?

Ash takes off his cloak

May gasps

May: Ash ….

Ash: May I wanted to tell you that I I May I love you and I would give my life to protect you and I want you to be my girlfriend and someday my future wife

May is speechless while Drew grabs Mays arm and begins to drag her away

Drew: it's to late Ketchum she's mine and you can never have her

May: Drew let go your hurting me

May tries to break free but Drew will not let go

Wolf: eevee return now!

Eevee hits Drew and knocks him back a few feet letting go of May

Wolf walks up to May

May you have to choose one of them look in your heart and then choose

May thinks deeply about the one she loves and all she sees is all the good times she had with Ash and all the times he saved her.

May: I choose Ash

May hugs Ash and he hugs her back

Drew shouts: No you don't if I can't have her no one can

Drew throws out Absol

Drew: Absol razor wind

Wolf: eevee block razor wind with shadow ball and then use razor wind on Absol

Eevee does just as Wolf says and knocks Absol out

Drew: what but eevee can't use razor wind

Wolf: it's a secret strategy of mine and now you will pay Ash May you to have fun

Wolf drags Drew off and beats him senseless and leaves him in the forest

When Wolf gets back everyone has left except Ash and May and they are kissing

Wolf: I knew they were perfect for each other

**Two years later**

Wolf, Zoey, Ash, and May are all travelling together when on the same night something amazing happens

Wolf: Ash May go on ahead he I want to talk to Zoey alone

Ash and May go on ahead

Zoey: so Wolf what did you want to talk about

Wolf gets down on one knee and holds out a box

Wolf: Zoey will you marry me

Zoey: yes yes Wolf of course I will marry you she pulls Wolf into a long passionate kiss

While at the same time Ash asks May the same thing

May: yes Ash of course I will marry you I love you

Ash: May I will love you forever


End file.
